Three Funerals and a Wedding
by Epitaphx
Summary: Face it, our family is cursed when it comes to this kind of thing. If we all gather together, the Earth is doomed."


_If you knew I was dying would it change you?_

The the scent of cinnamon spread throughout the air of the shop. There was no escaping the bittersweet aroma. The bakery was bright like a hospital waiting room like the movies. Completely white, sterile and if you breathed, chaos would destroy life.

The owner of the bakery hated germs and children, who in his humble opinion, were nothing but disease carriers. Given his hate of anyone who is younger than eighteen, is the reason why out young heroine was left waiting for her male companion outside like an unwanted pet.

To her great amusement a young child was tied around a pole not unlike a dog. Toddlers on leashes, it seems, always bring smiles to the faces of others.

_Now, if only I had my camera._ She thought amused.

The scent of cinnamon reached her.

_Damn. Wish I didn't skip out on breakfast to meet up with Pan._

"Open the trunk."

Her male counterpoint finally graced her with his presence.

"Open the trunk. That never gets olds. Trunks need a trunk open."

"Funny, Just do it. The cakes are slipping."

"Cakes? How many did she order?"

Bra opened the trunk and stepped away as her brother carefully placed the pink boxes inside.

"She ordered three."

"Three wedding cakes? Seriously?"

Bra stepped up to take a peak inside before her brother closed the trunk.

"They're samples. She is choosing the cake today."

"Today? Her wedding is in two days and she is now choosing the cake? is that how it is supposed to be done?"

Her brother shrugged as he walked over to the drivers side of their car.

"Does she really need three cakes for the sampling?" Bra licked her lips and turned her head back to the closed trunk.

"You eat it, you pay for it."

Deciding that having to pay for cakes that she may not even enjoy was displeasing, Bra opted not steal a bite.

Their dear friend Marron was getting married in two days. Her family decided that Capsule Corp. was a great spot to get hitched and Bra and Trunk's mom liked having a tax write off, so she happily agreed.

"You know something horrible is going to happen." Bra stated as she took her seat in the car.

"What makes you say that?" Her brother started the engine.

"Well, lets see. Remember when that Radish guy came to Earth and killed everyone? That was at a gathering/party too. When everyone met up for the world's tournament and then Buu came and blew up Earth? Well, he killed everyone and THEN blew up the Earth.. Our family and friends are cursed. When we get together, the Earth is literally doomed."

Satisfied with her brother's silence, Bra leaned back in her seat.

"When I was ten we had a barbecue at the beach and no one died. Gohan's wedding; no one died."

He waited for her retort. This was a game they played at every large gathering their parents and friends held.

"Gohan's wedding was crashed."

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"By a nudist colony. Hardly dangerous. Mom just likes to over react."

Indeed Gohan's wonderful wedding was crashed by local bandits, who were in fact, nudists. They heard music and smelled food, so they wondered over hoping to catch a free meal and rip off tourists. Instead, they just decided to just mess with poor Gohan's head. To this day, at the mention of the word "nudist," Gohan has a minor break down and panics. The nudists managed to become good friends to his parents however.

"Tell that to Gohan. My point is that something happened. You guys were lucky that time."

Trunks shook his head dissmissively. His sister was made easily paranoid.

"Nothing is going to happen at the wedding."

Bra remained unconvinced.

"You dolt. Now something horrible will happen!"

Her brother pull out of the lot and started their short trek home.

"Good. Let it. Dad's been itching for something to fight. If something does happen. he'll handle it and we'll have something to watch for entertainment."

Bra looked up to the sky, the serene blue sky had changed quickly.

"A storm is coming," she frowned, "Trunk's we're going to die. It's a sign."

She heard his exasperated sigh.

"Rain for weddings brings good luck. They would want it to rain."

"I hope we have tents."


End file.
